


An Impossible Picture

by SkeletonPenguinOrange



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Blood, I shall return to the story if people like it, I thought I was hilarious, I'm Sorry, Minor Violence, Multi, OC, This story was made in like 2012, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonPenguinOrange/pseuds/SkeletonPenguinOrange
Summary: Alice thought her cousin was dead, but when she shows up in Wonderland one day, she doesn't seem like she has changed at all...But something isn't right with her.Assasins, madness, and Wonderlanders. What more could you want?





	1. Journey to Wonderland

(Novembers P.O.V)  
As my rose red hair whipped against my pale face, I looked across the landscape of a forgotten world with a look of desperation shown in my icy-green eyes. A world where the residence have clocks for hearts, where everybody carried some form of weapon, where the territories were all at war each other. A world called...Wonderland.  
My name is November Rose; I'm 16 years old, and on the run. I'm the soul survivor of an assassin attack on my family, 10 years ago, and I've been tracking down assassins that took part in said (failed) assassination ever since. 'Then how did you survive?' I hear you ask. It's quite simple really. I jumped from my bedroom window, on the second floor of our cosy little home next to the 'frosty fog forest', into the home-dug swimming pool in our tiny back garden.  
But before I jumped, I did what any child of 6 would do; I took my last glance of the family that I loved so dearly, and as I did one of the assassins rounded the corner of the staircase onto the landing. I don't really remember much of his appearance, but the things I will never forget, is his short deep blue hair, piercing gold eyes and the strange lizard tattoo on the side of his neck. But the strange thing is, he just stood there... staring at me, knife-in-hand and a dangerous aura surrounding him, but still he did nothing. It wasn't until a tall, scary looking man with no face jumped up onto the landing with blood staining his cloths did I turn around and jump. I was close to drowning too, with a horrible burning pain in my shoulder blade; it was very hard to move.  
After that, I ran as fast as my legs would carry my into the forest, deeper and deeper until I came across the tall, bulging sight of the Willow tree, that my older brother, Edward and myself made a tree house in. I climbed up the knotted rope that hung from the low branch and unlocked the door, vowing that I would get revenge for what had happened to my family, and reminded myself to never get too attached to the people you want to keep safe.


	2. Colliding with the Past

(And contrariwise what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?) ~Alice and the Adventures in Wonderland~

~P.O.V; November~  
The reason for my journey to Wonderland is simply because I have no ware else to go. My cousin used to tell wonderful stories of wonderland, back when everything was different, back when things were easier. But even she's gone now. She just disappeared one day without a trace...selfish bitch...or maybe it was destiny. Still...Well, no point crying over the things you can't change.  
I'm currently at the top of a very large hill, overlooking the whole of Heartland. I can see the castle clearest, since it's closest to me, with its tall towers, giant maze and all that...pink...yeah, it's pretty girly...Anyway, I can just about see the tip of the circus tent in its variety of colours.  
"Oh how I hate large crowds" I think out loud as a shiver shoots down my spine.  
"Shit!" I just noticed that each territory has its own forest surrounding it. I'm bound to get lost. 'Well there's no point just staring at it.'  
"Oops...!" I curse my clumsiness as I'm hurled, full speed, down the hill and into the forest.  
*SMACK*  
Darkness slowly curled round me after my first acquaintance with Heartland's looming trees.  
'Why the hell is life such a bitch' was my last thought as I finally blanked out.

~P.O.V change; Boris~  
"Where are you, Rat?!"  
'I swear, when I catch him I'll -'  
"AHHH!"  
"What the hell!?" I turn just in time to see a small girl with red hair, crash into one of the trees and slowly fall back unconscious.  
'Ouch.' That must have hurt. As I advanced on the sleeping figure, I notice she has eyes, closed ones, but still eyes. I take a step back to get a good look at what she was wearing. Dark denim shorts, a white blouse with short sleeves and a rose pink belt that matched her flats. Her hair was pretty long too…not as long as Julius's though. But it did reach her waist in a nice strait line. Her face shape was complimented with a simple box fringe that covered her eyebrows, but she looked pretty pale.  
'I wonder if she's a new role-holder….' To investigate this possibility, I knelt down next to her and gently placed my head on her chest.  
~bu-dum...bu-dum…bu-dum~  
"She's a foreigner!" I've got to get her inside, before she comes round and thinks that I might have done something to her. And the fact that she'll freeze out here…We're close to the castle but I'm not exactly welcome there, so I guess I'll take her to the Clock Tower. Julius won't mind.  
I had carefully placed her over my shoulder and successfully lifted her up, when I spotted something sticking out of the bushes near the tree that knocked her unconscious.  
Curious, I slowly neared the object only to find it was a Black and icy-green back-pack. Assuming it was the foreigner's I casually slung it over my free shoulder and made my way towards the Tower were a certain Incubus was probably making a nuisance of himself.

~P.O.V change; Julius~  
'Stupid Incubus, why can't he just go to the Hospital, It would be much easier for Gray' My thoughts were cut short by said Incubus sticking his head round the door complaining about me and Gray ganging up on him.  
"I really couldn't care less, If you think it's fair or not Nightmare, because at the moment you're disturbing me from my work" I state bluntly to shut him up.  
"HEY JULIUS, GIVE US A HAND!" I here Boris, the Cheshire cat, shout from outside.  
"Oh great, now I'll never get this done" I mutter under my breath as I look down at the half-fixed clock in my hand. Never-the-less I carefully place the clock on my desk and lift myself from my desk to go and help the nuisance with god-knows what.  
I open the door, after marching down countless stairs, to find the cat holding a girl's back-pack over one arm and the supposing owner over the other.  
"Who is she?" I ask calmly as he starts to walk up the stairs that was bound to take away all his energy by the time he reached the top.  
"Don' no, but she's a foreigner" He smirks with his signature grin. Just as we reach my office Nightmare jumped on me trying to get me to 'save him from hell's hands'. In other words Gray still hasn't caught him.  
"Shhhh, you'll wake her up!" Boris hisses at him, making him notice the sleeping girl.  
"I thought I felt a new presence in Wonderland!" He announced proudly. As Boris gently places the young girl onto the sofa Grey enters about to ask me if I'd seen Nightmare, when he spots her.

~P.O.V change; Grey~  
It was 'her', that girl from years ago. Ten long ones to be precise. I could never kill her, even though it was my job. I felt something….different when I saw her…sort-of the need to protect her.  
"Grey…ar-are u ok?" Nightmare-sama seemed worried. I looked down at my hands to see they were pale, and shaking like mad. She looks so calm, despite the fact that I helped destroy what happiness she might have had…  
'I'm so sorry little one'  
"Y-yes I'm fine Nightmare-sama" Hey, since when do I stutter!?  
Nightmare-sama and Boris were leaning over the girl, while Julius watched from his desk.  
"Hey, shh guys she's waking up!" The Cheshire hushed excitedly. All I could do was hope she didn't recognise me….

~P.O.V change; November~  
"Hey, shh guys she's waking up!" My eyes slowly flutter to reveal two (rather handsome) guys. Hu? Who the hell is that!?  
"Who are you?! Where am I? Why am I inside?...Who are you! " I somehow splurt out in one breath. The silver-haired dude just chuckled, while Pinkie introduces himself.  
"Don't worry, I'm Boris Airray, the Cheshire cat, I brought you inside after you hit that tree" He must be a punk, because he was wearing alot of chains, black and pink and had many piercings and tattoos.  
'Hehe. Hey biddy kitty wanna put up a fight, little biddy kitty wanna bite, bite, bite' I guess I'm pulling a pretty weird face to make the pirate looking dude laugh so much.  
"And I'm Nightmare Gottschalk, Incubus" Wow. Now he looks like a pirate.  
'A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare, either way I don't wanna wake up from you...Hehehe, WAIT. Why am I thinking of this song?'  
"You know, because I'm an Incubus, I can read your thoughts right?" He announces with a stupid grin that doesn't suit his face. I swear if I could get any paler, It would be happening now!  
I sit up and stretch myself out, nearly knocking out Boris in the process, and look around the room. There was another guy sat at a desk, working on something. He had long blue hair, (and I mean long)what looked like a clock as a tie and glasses.  
"Then who are you?" I ask curiously. You would think he only just noticed me by the face he pulled.  
"My name is Julius Monrey, I'm the mortician" He states bluntly. What a happy guy.  
'Wait a second, who was that' I spin around to see someone I thought to be dead, someone I really was scared off but wouldn't admit it easily.  
It was the assassin.  
"YOU!" I scream, and it's obvious he recognized me from that sorry little smile he flashed. Well it won't work!  
"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE LIZARD BOY!" I quickly yank a load of knifes from my secrete shoe compartment and through them strait at his head,(witch he was very good at doging, might I add) while Pinkie tried to hold me back from punching his lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 for you, the chapters just get longer from here.... (^J^)


	3. Get Lost Ace

~P.O.V; Grey~  
I had to dodge that attack pretty fast as they were heading straight to my head, but she has every right to hate me…I helped destroy her life.  
'She has great aim, I'll give her that.' The cat was holding on to her to stop her from jumping the distance between us and throwing a load of punches at me, while Julius and Nightmare-sama had confusion written across their faces as they looked between me and the girl.  
'All these years and I still don't know her name!'  
"YOU!...you…..just stay away from me!" She screamed as she clung tighter to the confused Cheshire.  
"What the heck is going on Grey?" Julius bellowed as he tried to reclaim the peace.  
"I-I…sh-she…ergh..."  
'Should I really tell them, in front of her?'  
"Well, she's-" I start when I was interrupted by…  
"JULI-CHAN! I'M HERE!" Ace.  
"Oh great, more work." I heard Julius mutter, but for once the knave had perfect timing.

~P.O.V change; Ace~  
After happily noting Julius of my arrival, I hurried up to his office to find him with his head slammed against his desk, the Incubus hovering over the arm of the sofa, Grey (or lizard guy as I like to call him) leaning against the wall with a knife not too far from his head and the Cheshire holding an pretty little girl with soft, rose red hair, sobbing her eyes out into his shoulder…wait! Eyes?  
"Hey, what's going on here?" I ask more than a little confused, but keeping a signature grin on my face.  
"Well to recap….Girl shows up unconscious against a tree, Boris found her and brought her here, I was running from Grey, Julius was working, girl wakes up, freaks out, tries to kill Grey." Nightmare explains in a bored but hyped tone.  
"Well that's not fair….It's my job to kill the Lizard!" I state bluntly as a take a good look at our new foreigner friend. Of course only the girl and the cat thought it was funny...oh well.  
"And what might they call such a fine little princess?" I ask tenderly as I take one of her small, fragile hands in mine and kiss it carefully as if it would break if I was too rough.  
"M-my name is November…November Rose." Her voice is sweet and warming on my ears and adds an extra touch of cuteness to her childish face as a deep red, flashes through her cheeks.  
"But if you please Sir, who are you?" Ah yes, how rude of me….  
"I'm Ace; the Knight of Hearts….and there is no need to be so formal"

~P.O.V change; November~  
Well, that would explain the sword. 'Ace' has choppy brown hair, what looks like red eyes….creepy…anyway, and a long red coat that was covered by a brown, blood-stained, cloak…again, creepy…but to be quite honest he is very attractive…  
'Why the heck are the guys here so hot!?' Woops, I just remembered about Nightmare, so I look over to see if he heard that…and, unlucky me, he was staring at me with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'you think I'm hot?'  
To avoid the awkward vibes I was getting from Nightmare I started fiddling with one the numerous zips on Boris's top, thus gaining a hearty laugh from the Incubus.  
'Man, he's getting on my nerves.' That shut him up. Smirking in triumph, I turned to face the dick that helped ruin my life.  
"How can you live with yourself!?" I snap but continue my rant before he could say anything. "I was six years old….six! And I had to watch everyone that I loved dearly be murdered in front of me"  
'Well not everyone, but hopefully they don't know about her' Nightmare gave a confused look but he was interrupted before he could even start.  
"It was my job, I'm sorry!" His sorry eyes do nothing to shake my hatred for him. "But the thing is you were my assignment" Hold the phone…did I just hear that right…then why did he…  
"I couldn't do it…I just couldn't, you were so small, so innocent and unaware-"  
"WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER! WAS HE NOT INNOCENT!?" My vision started to blur as the salty liquid threatened to overflow my eye-lids like a waterfall. "I REMEMBER THAT NIGHT...SEEING YOU MURDER HIM!" And bulls-eye, the flood has broken its banks…  
Boris tried to comfort me as I broke down into quick, short breaths, tears cascading down my cheeks.  
"Come on November I think it's time I introduced you to the old man." He then started to lift me into his warm comforting arms and walk towards the door.  
"W-wait! M-my b-bag" I stutter as I leap from his arms and walk over to my bag, that happened to be behind the assassin. As I threw my bag over my shoulder doing my best to avoid eye contact, he grabs my wrist and started to beg for me to at least listen to him.  
"Why would I EVER listen to you!? You're a sick twisted man who is lucky to be alive at this point" And with that, I ripped my wrist out of his grasp and when he tried to re-capture it;

*CRUCH*

I broke his nose with a swift punch.  
"Come on then Boris" I merrily skipped my way out of the door pulling the shocked but very impressed Cheshire with me.

~P.O.V change; Grey~  
'OWOWOWOWOW!' Wow I'm not sure if I deserved that! I mean, she sure knows how to kill a man's pride…..and, yeah I did kill her brother but she should of at least, allowed me to explain my current situation.  
"Hehe, I like her, we share the same views on you!" The knave chuckled darkly at me as he started to leave the room.  
"Oh, GET LOST ACE!"


	4. Boom 'N' Doom

~P.O.V; Boris~  
"That was amazing! You just punched him strait in the face! HA!" I bounced merrily beside November as we made our way towards the Amusement park. (not that she knew that at all *smirk* )

"So Boris, what's this 'old man' like then?" She questioned as we walked. "Well, word of warning, he is the WORST violin player you ever meet! " I answered with my nose scrunched up. "But" other than that he's pretty…..nice…I guess. But just, don't ever make fun of his name… well in front of him that is." I smirk thinking about his ridiculous first name.  
"Why? What's wrong with him- OH MY GOD IT'S AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" She screamed in my ear as she wizzed past me towards the barrier gates. 'Well at least she's excited about it.'  
I got us into the park with ease and as Nov was too busy, twirling around, trying to see every inch of the park from wear she was stood, she didn't notes the two small figures creeping towards her with interested looks plastered to their identical faces.

~P.O.V change; November~  
The sights, the sounds, the colours, the smells! I know I said I hated large crowds, but nothing will stop me from a fun-filled day at an amusement park!  
THIS. PLACE. IS. AMAZING!  
A fairest wheel, a mirror hall, ghost trains roller-coasters as high as the empire state building. Food stands, drink stands, carnival games in every direction, giving a variety of prices away to lucky winners.  
'Damn, I'm in love with this place!'  
"Hey who are you!?" This new voice scared me half to death and out of my trance with a pathetic squeak.  
"Um, November?" I slowly answer as I took in their similar image. One had deep black hair, bright blue eyes and a black and blue uniform with a matching hat and big black boots. The other, mostly the same, but had bubbly red eyes and a uniform, like his brothers, but matching his oddly coloured eyes….(Although Boris and an odd colour for eyes too…gleaming gold…NOT THAT I'VE NOTESED OR ANYTHING!)  
Despite these extraordinary likenesses, the thing that pointed out to me the most, was the gigantic, fat-ass battle axes the carried with them!  
"I'm Dee." Said the blue boy.  
"And I'm Dum" The other one chipped in….Sorry I have to laugh at that! Hahaha, He said he was 'dum' !  
"Hey are you a new Role-holder?" Dum asked.  
"Hehehe, who died?" Wait….DIED!? Why would someone have died?  
"No one dies boys, she's a foreigner." Still lost.  
"Boris, mind explaining?" I asked shyly. What the heck's a foreigner!?  
"You don't know? Well a foreigner is someone who doesn't come from Wonderland, but also has a heart instead of a clock…"  
'What? They have clocks instead of hearts?' Curiosity kicked in as hugged Boris to listen to the sound of the life source inside his chest.

~Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock~

'Interesting… They DO have clocks….' "Prrrrrrrr…." 'Is he purring!?' I slowly looked up from his to see him with his eyes closed and smiling like the Cheshire cat he really is.  
"Hey brother, look, Mr Kitty's in loooove! " Dum whispered to his brother before the pair of them was on the floor in laughter.  
"I'm not in love with her!" Boris shouts at the near-to-crying twins getting up from the floor as he shoves me away from his body. Talk about attitude! I'm not that bad am I? But his face at the moment…. Aww, he looks like he's been eaten by his hair! Poking questions at the now pink boy, I notice the beautiful sun was blazing high above us….Seem normal? Well it would be, if it wasn't the evening when I had arrived…How long was I out!?  
"Hey boys, Shouldn't you be getting back? Blood will blow his top if he finds out you two are slacking off again!" Boris continues to ask the Tweedles. (I had learned that was Dee and Dum's last name when Boris had returned to his normal colour.)  
"Yeah… About that…" Dum starts  
"We're not actually slacking." Dee finishes. As I was thinking of who the heck Blood was, the sound of bullets could be herd followed by the sound of screams, then finally; "DEE, DUM! GET YOUR MIDGETS ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP!" 'Oh great more people…'  
I could hear the twins mutter something along the lines of; "We're not midgets, stupid Chicky-hare." But I have no idea who that is!  
"Dee, Dum I'm coming too. Nov, stay here, I'll explain later!" Boris shouts as he starts running towards the chaos after the twins… Holding a gun!  
'Hey, since when did he start calling me Nov!?'


	5. A Duke and a Hatter

~P.O.V; November~  
'If Boris thinks I'm just gonna sit here and let boredom eat me piece by piece, he is highly mistaken!' I think to myself as I casually walk the opposite direction of the screaming crowd and towards the newly formed battlefield.  
Bullets.  
Bullets were flying every ware. But what's this? I thought Boris and the twins were friends. But here they were, fighting against each other…  
But there were three new guys.  
The first one, the one that Boris was fighting for, had got to be in his late thirties. (But wasn't doing to bad in the looks department) 'He must be the old man Boris was talking about… He did mention that he owned the amusement park once we had arrived…  
Anyway, back to the battle field.  
This man had a bright yellow coat that blue diamond patters embroidered on the sleeves, pockets and along the of the sides of the coat. Music notes were scattered all over the coat in various places and not forgetting the weird horse key rings he had dangling from his belt. He also had reddish-brown hair that was mostly short but had a single braid running down his right shoulder and a slightly stubbly chin.  
The other two, which Dee and Dum were fighting for, were not from the amusement park. You could tell that from their clothing. The ginger of the group was warring a long purple and black coat that went down to his knees, multiple yellow straps and belts that hung around his body, and loosely wrapped around his neck was a purple, black and purple scarf. (What lunatic would a scarf that thick in summer!?) Now this must have been the 'Chiky-hare' that the twins mined about earlier.  
How do I know that? There were freakin' giant hare ears poking out of the top of his head!  
The ravenette however, had an all-white suite-like outfit. A long white coat trailed behind him to his ankles while the sleeves embroidered with the card suits, . And perched on the top of his head, was the hat of total epicness! (And if that wasn't a word…IT IS NOW!) It was a basic top-hat frame but was spiralled with beautiful red roses and slipped some ware on the side, was a weird 10/6 label.  
To stop the terrible racket these guys were making, I marched over to Boris, dodging any stray bullets, (looking like a squid while doing so…) and yanked the awesome gun from his hands, shooting three holes into the side of the near-by fountain. (Just so you know both the ravenette, and the red-head carried with them some big kick-ass guns, while ginger had a just-as-awesome pistol!)  
Silence fell (somehow) as I blew away any smoke left pouring out the barrel of the gun before slinging it back to Its owner. (which almost dropped it!)  
"Nov! I told you stay ware you were. You could get hurt!" Boris moaned at me as he dusted off his gun.  
"One; My name isn't 'Nov' it's November, and unless I give you the permission to call me anything other than that, I expect you to call me by my proper name… Two; Ya ain't ma mother… please don't call me what to do because I am old enough to take care of myself, and three; Damn, you guys have some serious problems! I mean, who the heck would start a gun in the middle of an amusement park!?" I state as I look some of them up and down accusingly.  
"Yeah Mary. You could have hurt someone..." The ravenette shoots smugly at the brightly coloured man. I could see that the ravenettes comment was really starting to restock the fire within him. So I thought I would intervene.  
"What's wrong with being called Mary?" Boris and the twins looked like I had turned around and slapped them in the face and the ravenette himself looked at me as if I was insane. Ginger on the other hand…  
"It's the fact that Mary is a girl's name, when the dude…is a dude! It's wired."  
"Says the guy with straw in his hair…" I quickly counter back before swiping the hat of epicness of the ravenettes head with speed that even a ninja would be impressed by. "What do ya think? Too bold?" I ask the park owner, who was now wiping tears from his eyes, as I strut around poshly with the hat bouncing apon my head.  
"*sigh* Well at least I dress like a man!" Ok he was slightly beginning to get on my nerves… why don't we play my trump card again…  
"Well he doesn't exactly dress like a crayon either." I smirk slyly to no one in particular.  
"pwhahahaha! You're so funny Oncee-san!" The twins say in unison holding their sides from the consistent laughter. I wasn't really bothered about these two enemies now both wanting to kill me, I was just annoyed that no one had, at least, tried to introduce themselves.  
I was about to ask them if they could tell me their names but seeing they were fighting yet again I thought I might fling one more cheeky comment at these two…  
"HEY! Old guys!" 'Oh that shut them up…' And they decided to declare my death I bluntly ask… "Who the heck are you people!?"  
"Well young miss, my name is Blood Dupure, the Hatter in this pathetic game, and head of the Mafia." FUCK…MAFIA!? "And If you return with me to my mansion (Fuck that!) for some tea and apologise, I may forgive you for being so rude… And while we're on the subject… I'll have my hat back!" He requested for tea and an apology? Oh and the hat… but it's comfy now… "Fine, you can have your damn hat back…" I reply miserably. "But I'm afraid your request will have to wait a while 'cause I'm not quite done exploring" After a minute or two of negotiating terms (And handing over the hat) the Hatter had finally agreed to wait for my visit… but I still need to know names.  
"What about you ginger? Got a name?" I politely flutter at the tall man.  
"Ergh yes! Um, I'm Elliot March, the-"  
"March Chiky-hare!"  
"I'M A DOG YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Wow someone's got issues!  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Down rover! " I tease the animal-confused man, as he was aiming to clonk the Tweedles heads together.  
"And my name is Gowland!" The walking crayon announced loudly with a huge smile plastered to his stubbly face. "Duke and owner of the amusement park."  
"*cough* Mary! *cough, cough*" Boris childishly added.  
"WHY YOU MANEGY STRAY!"  
'This guy seriously needs anger management.' I thought to myself as quickly deflected the bullets that were heading towards the stupid teen.  
"Why did you? How did you?" The boy questioned as I turned around to face him.  
"Pocket knife. Never go anywhere without it." I flash the relatively small item before replacing it in its original hiding spot, (In a knife hoister strapped to my upper thigh, that I get to by a hole in my pocket.) then leaping at the boy, sending him face first into the dirt.  
"Bad kitty! Don't deliberately get yourself hurt! Or I'll kill you myself!" I playfully beat Boris's back while Dee and Dum teased him for being talked by a girl. (What!? Boris is my first friend in years, and I'm not gonna loose him already.)

~P.O.V Change; Blood~  
This foreigner was strange. Stranger that Alice any-how. I though Alice might have enjoyed the company, seeing that they were from the same world. But she had politely declined my request, which was a surprise because she was previously very rude to me and my colleague. (Has nobody mentioned? Elliot is the seconded-in-command to the Mafia)  
In truth this girl was annoying me, but I can't be bothered to waste my bullets on someone who is bound to be killed within a week! 'Although Alice isn't doing too bad…Wait a seconded, what the heck is Elliot doing!?' Ergh, he's flirting with that little brat! She's only just taller than Dee and Du… How old actually is she?

~P.O.V Change; Elliot~  
'So the girl is scared of clowns huh? Interesting…' I thought as I put a reassuring arm around the tiny girl. "Don't worry; if any clown tries to eat you, all it'll get is a mouth-full of bullets!" I smile at her as I try to show how manly I would get if anyone tried to hurt her.  
She just laughed.  
She laughed a sweet, joy-filled laugh that sounded as though it hadn't been used for years.  
*SPLASH*  
More laughter. More pure, fresh laughter that flowed from her pretty, plumped lips as she watched the, now socked, twins emerged from the trickling fountain and made chase to the Cheshire that had harshly pushed them into it for making fun of his pink and purple boa, that was slung casually over his shoulders.  
'She stopped laughing?' A slight frown was lightly carved into her face and, for a moment, her eyes lost their twinkle and a loneliness seamed to seep into them… Like she was trying to remember something. "No-November?...Are you ok?"  
"Hm? No I'm fine thank you Elliot." She gleamed as she snapped out of that horrible, lonely, gaze and replaced a smile back onto her cute, child-like face.  
"Hey, you said you were gonna go exploring right?" I quickly ask to ease the awkward silence between us.  
"That's right. I'd seen a castle when I was on top of a hill, over there I think, I was planning to meet some royals while I'm around. If you get what I mean." She giggled that last bit to herself. As if she didn't care what happened to herself.  
Well she should!  
"Well if you need a guide to get there, I'd be happy to escort you!" I spring to her assistance when she accepted my request.  
Although when I went to ask Blood if that would be alright, November had shoved me towards the gat saying that only boring people ask for permission. And of course, I wanted to show her just how 'fun' I could be.

~P.O.V Change; Boris~  
'Why was Nov going to Heart castle with that floppy-eared oaf!?' I hiss to myself. And if it was fun she was after, then I was the best person to go with!  
After saying goodbye to the twins and a very pissed Hatter, I returned to my bedroom, locked my door and windows, then proceeded to release my anger.  
"I HATE HARES! AND I HATE LOVE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that these chapters are incredibly cliché, but I was 14 and I thought I was funny xD  
> Oh the shame!  
> Well... Not now cause, y'know... I'm still posting this story! (^J^)


	6. Who Art Thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters when I wrote this story xD

~P.O.V; Elliot~  
November was so… adventures! She kept on saying about short-cuts we could use after returning to the ground from one tree or another, completely unaffected by the height she was at.  
"Hey Elliot! What if we go through the woods, to get there, instead of going all the way around?" She asked for about the twentieth time. "No November. We're following the path because it's safer that way. Plus, I don't know what I would do if something bad were to happen to you…"  
"But it's quicker through the woods" She pouted childish as she hung from the tree branch that happened to stretch across the path in front of me, ignoring the fact of danger for the sake of her aching feet. I had offered to carry her…but she threatened that she would cut of my hands off if I did…  
"How old are you; three? I know this place better then you do any day. I live here, in this world, remember?"  
"ACK!" *THUMP*  
'Hehehe. That will teach you for hanging out of trees!' I thought to myself as the girl scrambled off the floor and swept the dirt of her cloths.  
"I'M SIXTEEN! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!? YOU CALLING ME SHORT OR SOMETHING!?" Wow…And I thought Blood had a temper… Well… He does… But doesn't snap as quickly as she just did… Normally…  
"Woh, woh, woh. November, calm down! I wasn't getting at you for you for your height, I swear, I asked you that because you pouted like a child that was told they could have a little bagged goldfish from a county fair!" I had to explain to her quickly, holding my hand up in defence. I heard the Cheshire boy tell the gate-keepers about what she did to that workaholic lizard, and I didn't want her to do that to me, I liked my nose!  
She just allowed her eyes to droop the floor as she let out a deep sigh. "I can't help acting like a child…Because my childhood was stolen from me… I'm sorry Elliot… I'm sure I'm driving you mad!" She whimpered while startling me by wrapping her arms around my waist and burring her head into my chest. 'What does she mean by stolen? ...No, no, no, no, no, don't cry on me! I don't know what to do!'  
"Now look what I found… I knew you were going to upset her, one way or another…. But don't worry you dum-ass hair, I know what will stop those tears!" The boy's voice angered me when it popped out of nowhere and tore the small girl from my body and connected his lips to hers!

~P.O.V Change; November~  
H-he just popped out of nowhere a-and thrust himself apon me! And, he stole… My kiss…My FIRST kiss!  
"I'LL KILL YOU BORIS ARRIAY!" I sneered through gritted teeth as my face started to burn a deep tomato red. I was so tempted to strangle the boy, but figured that it would be very boring in the long term.  
"Not if I kill himfirst!" Elliot exploded behind me, while clicking his loaded gun into life.  
"Elliot don't you-" *BANG*  
"…That was TOO CLOSE Elliot March. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I screamed, out of shock, at the horrified face of the March Hair...'Owww, my face really stings, what happened to it-… oh yeah…'  
"OH MY GOD. November I'm so sorry, there must be something wrong with the barrel, I never miss, never! Did I hurt you!?" I winced as his thumb brushed over a small graze mark, across my right cheek that was left behind from that single stray bullet.  
"It's just a graze Elliot, no need to be so dramat-" If you're wondering why I never finished that sentence, It's because as a responsive act, like an apology, Elliot's soft, warm lips had crashed against my own, making me go as stiff as a board.  
"Elliot, what the hell are you doing!?" I struggled to get passed my lips, so probably sounded something like;  
"Elot, wha faa helth rrr fou ouing!?" He quickly pulled away, once noticing what acting he had taken, and turned as red as a beetroot!  
"WHY!? Why would you do that to me?"  
"Well, I, I, I, I, well, you, I-I…" Yeah, that's right, stutter bitch! Before I could say, or do, anything else… Boris had pounced on Elliot!?  
Meanwhile, in the corner of my eye, I could see a rather distressed boy running top speed… TOWARDS ME! (At least… I think he's a boy…or is it a girl?)  
"Oh shi- OUFF!" -"ACH" *THUD*  
"HELP ME! SAVE ME CHU!" This new face seemed quite distressed…And heavy, despite his size. He was clinging to my small body with his own small-ish body… I must find out how old he is… Back on the subject, the boy (?) was wearing a cream, red trimmed, dress-shirt that jagged diagonally at the knees. Over the top of the dress-shirt was a light green jacket with weird floral patterns on the inner-side of it, and inside the pocket was a chain connected loosely to a cheese-block broach that was pinned to his short black tie. His, wide, teary, Green eyes were only just visual through his short, chin length, hair… oddly coloured too… It was kinda, tropical-like, in the shades of orange and yellow... And was that a hint of green I spy?  
"Oi, get off me, you rat!" I hissed at the lump that sat on my lap comfily, after I noticed the big round, fluffy brown ears pitched on top of the he/she's head, one nicely covered by the one thing that could match Bloods hat in levels of awesomeness…His own hat of epicness! (It was quite simple really, but it just suited the boy very well)  
"So-sorry, miss. I-I was running from the b-bloody t-twins…Hey your quite cute Chu~, may I kiss you?" I was suddenly filled with the strength of a ninja, as I flipped him off to the side of me and sprang to my feet, feeling the erg to go all 'Donna Noble'.  
"Don't you dare, you ain't scoring a hat-trick on my face!"  
"Don't even think about it-" "-Rat!" "-Villers!" Both Boris and Elliot comically paused their 'bruise-up' before continuing to punch, kick and… bite each other!? Man, I was having one hell of a day…  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but… My name's Pierce…Pierce Villers, Chu~ I'm the Dormouse in the game."  
"So you are a boy!?" I sighed relived.  
"CHU!?" Clearly offended, the boy started to sob again…  
"Crying like a baby? What are you; a man or a mouse!?" 'Odd question, but oh well….'  
"U-um…both, C-chu~? ..." He gave me the 'Are you really asking me that question' kinda look.  
"BRILLIANT! Then you should be the perfect combination of stealth, bravery, and cuteness!..." I declared before dragging 'Pinkie' and 'the Ginge' away from each other, leaving the Door mouse in a light-blush-state.  
"Are you OK Elliot?" I asked as I plucked the scrapped-up man from the ground and started inspecting his injuries… 'Nothing serious… just a few cuts and bruises'  
"Hey, what about me!? I'm hurt too."  
"You started all this Boris, so suck it down like a man!" I shot at him before turning my attention back to Elliot, Pierce all-the-while, was still sat on the floor watching this new quarrel.  
"No fair! He kissed you too, or have you forgotten?"  
"No I have not forgotten 'Pinkie', thanks for the reminder." I stated sarcastically, my face turning red again, and while we're on the subject of kissing…  
*SLAP* *SLAP*  
"That's for kissing me!" I sneered as the two clowns cradled their now-red faces...*shiver*… clowns…  
"Now… I would appreciate it if we never speak of this again!" I ordered more than asked, as I went to assist the poor Dormouse, still sat on the hard floor.  
"Who gave you permission to call me anything other than my proper name anyway?" The Cheshire boy teased, as I (eventually) gave him a hand up.  
"Alright, fine, you can call me Nove, since you were planning on doing it whether I said you could or not!" He just flashed that cheeky grin of his before turning to Pierce and threatening to eat him with the knife and fork that he pulled out of nowhere  
"NOT AGAIN!? HELP! SAVE ME NOVEMBER, SAVE ME ELLI-CUN!"  
"Oh, don't worry Pierce… If Boris eats you I'll cut off his ears, rip out his tail and use his skull as a mug…" I smiled sweetly at them as all three pairs of ears droop to a terrified angle.  
"Come on then boys, we need to get a move-on to the castle before I lose my mind out here… I'm beginning to feel like a pet shop owner!"

~P.O.V Change; Grey~  
Trying to work with the thought of November's tear-stained face, both ten years ago and the time change before, is proving to be very difficult.  
"What actually happened between you and the girl Grey? I saw those bloody memories swirling around her head constantly apon seeing you and… well I want to know the full story… starting with the question; Why?"  
Knowing that Nightmare-same had read my mind to retrieve the information as to why I was not bugging him to some work for once, I locked away all of my guilt and memories from that night, to the very depths of my mind.  
"… You're not going to drop this issue until I explain are you?" I sighed in defeat, and began to tell my tail.

~P.O.V change; November~  
"NO ONE HAD TOLD ME WE HAD TO GET THROUGH THE DAMB MAZE TO GET TO THE FLIPPIN' CASTLE!" I was fuming. I hate mazes, they're just there to confuse people and to be annoying. (And there was no way I was going to tell them about how easily I get lost in greenery areas!)  
"Actually Nov, we did… You were just too busy playing with the Rat's ears!" Boris quoted then continued to mone about how much better his ears were then Pierce's.  
"Hey look, a white rabbit… lets follow it!" I cheered, ignore Pinkies rambling and Piercey-Pie's explanation about 'feeling violated'… whatever the heck that means!  
"Ergh, do we have to? That's Peter White, the Prime Minister of Heart castle, and a complete loony!"  
"Aren't you all!?" I snigger at the Hair while attempting to follow the rabbit in spy mode! (And when I say attempted… I tripped over one of the potted plants and scrapped up my knees…) 'Cooler than James Bond any day! ...Oh finally!'  
We had reached the castle's huge (pink) double doors after seeing the little white, albino, rabbit turn into a young man with short wild hair, deep red eyes, with thin round glasses covering them, a red chequered coat, a clock themed tie around his neck, brown trousers, and slung over his right shoulder around to his left hip, was a pocket watch on a 'beaded' chain.  
Before entering the castle I sorted out my hair, straitened Piercey-Pie's tie, took the pieces of straw still buried within Ginger's hair and then scruffed-up Pinkie's tail…  
'Hehehe, go wild kitty!'  
"OK boys… where is the throne room? That's where the Royals should be chilling." The question seemed to freeze them in their tracks apon opening the doors and I could see why… They had to think about it… The concentrations on their faces were hilarious!  
"So much for knowing this place better than me!" I fired at the March Hair.  
Just then, all four of us heard an ear-splitting scream, but before becoming heroes… We had to find our damsel in distress… (After my walking zoo had commented it on being the Queen of Hearts)  
'Damn, I wish I had hearing like that!'  
~10 minutes later of searching and scream detecting~  
"Never fear! Your hero is here!" I cried as I jumped over one of the servants that were doing up their shoe laces and sprinted up the 'U' shaped stairs to the level that the Queen and her throne were glued.  
Her royal highness, in her big, red, frilly, layered dress, and red high-heels was perched on top of the throne, instead of sat in it, with her septor pointing under the royal chair, bright purple eyes slightly watered with fright, poufy curls of her purple hair bouncing all over the place and her jewel-dropped crown nearly falling off her head.  
"GET THEM! GET THEM! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" She continued to squeal as my hand slowly and calmly went under the well-made piece of furniture and pulled back when it had claimed the terrified animals.  
"Calm down… ergh… Your highness… They're just house rats!" Two little pet rats to be precise… Familiar pet rats too…  
"Oh my God! Mika and Riley! I wondered where you guys had run off to… Must be all the fancy foods huh?" I smiled as I tickled Mika's black and white body then moved on to Riley's dark brown one.  
"Only rats!? They are hideous, take them away, girl, or We shall have your head rolling across the floor!"  
Wanting to neither; Get rid of the rats, or have my head removed from my neck, I returned to my company that I had practically dragged here. All the while, my reclaimed rats, Mika and Riley, were happily sitting on my shoulders and enjoying the warmth they brought.  
"Tell Us girl, who art thou!?" She demanded.  
"This girl is a-"  
"Silence Mafia scum! Let the young lady speak…" My poor animal confused man stood there looking really pissed off, but wisely kept his gun in its holster, knowing that it would be a bad mistake to attack the Queen in her own territory.  
"Well, your highness-"  
"Please, call Us Vivaldi."  
"Um… Vivaldi… I'm November Rose and it's a pleasure to meet you!" 'I did my best curtsy that I've been practising for ages, and she just dismissed it like a seconded helping of plum tart!'  
"Foreigner?" She continued to question.  
"So I've been told."  
"Oh exillent! Then We insist that you stay at the castle with Us for a tea party!" She practically bounced on her seat, forgetting all about the rats.  
"I would love to stay, but I'm afraid that there has been a previous engagement at the Hatter's mansion that I must be getting to…" After slapping the Cheshire cat in the back of the head, (While the Queen wasn't looking) for mumbling he has never heard me so intelligent, I reassured the beautiful woman bu saying;  
"But after that I will defiantly come and visit you and your pet!" (Referring to the Prime Minister that stood just to the left of the throne.)  
"You think that I am her majesties pet!?" The white rabbit growled as his pocket watch transformed into a gun and was aimed neatly at my head.  
*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* *SHLING*  
Three guns had been clicked into life and…  
"Wow Piercey-Pie! Where was that hiding!?" I questioned with an amazed smirk on my face as I looked, absolutely fascinated, at the Dormouse's six-inch knife that was pulled from thin air! (From all I know of this world; It could have been!)  
"Silence this nonsense." The Queen bellowed, as Pierce blushed a shade I knew all-too well.  
"You amuse me, November, but it seems that our meeting must come to an end…" Nodding, I turned back to my new friends, motioning for us to get the hell out of there.  
"Farwell child. We hope to see you again soon… White, Gun. Down." I smirked as the rabbit man was scolded and scooted me butt out of the throne room, bidding my farewells to her majesty.

~Outside the castle~  
Grateful that I was now outside the castle and out of range of Peter's (Of whom I have called 'Specks') gun, I turned to my zoo…  
"Well… That went well!"


	7. A Mafia Tea Party

~P.O.V; Pierce~  
"She's a lovely lady, but what's with all the 'We' crap?" November questioned as we walked, while her rats ran up and down her arms, tickling them as they went.  
'I wish I had a pet Chu~. They're just so cute!'  
"It's a royal's thing; the Queen tends to speak in third person… Yo Rat, your spacing out, don't make me eat you!"  
'Oops, I was too busy looking at the rats, wait a minute… did he just say he would...' "Ahhh! November Chu! Don't let him eat me!" As I clung to the back of November, Mika and Riley had wondered onto my arms and had snuggled into the back of my neck. 'They're so warm…'

"Back off Boris, remember what I said I would do to you, if you ate Pierce!?" November smiled cruelly as she imitated cutting off his tail.

He shivered and spaced a good distance away from the girl, grimacing as she pretended to slowly scoop the cat's brains out, pour herself a drink, and take a hearty chug from her new skull mug.

"Mika and Riley think that you are a lovely girl November, but they say that you are way too violent." I quoted my new fury friends, as I tickled behind their ears. When I had looked up, I was being stared at with the look of confusion, which was plastered to November's face. She had her head tilted to the side, the side of her top lip was raised, and her nose was scrunched up….It was really weird but… it was kinda cute!

"Pierce can talk to mice and rats. Just as Boris can talk to cats or I can talk to dogs." Elliot explained to her over his shoulder. (Although, not completely true…he still believes he's a dog!)

"Uh, huh…" was all she said, before;

"Wait a minute! If you can talk to them, can you ask them why they never eat anything I give them while they're on my shoulders." Strange question but;

"Of course Chu~ Uh, one moment, squeak squeak, squeak, nibble, squeak? ….Oh! Well they said-"

"Sorry to interrupt you Villers, but we're here."

"Well about time! Come on then gang, we mustn't keep the Hatter waiting!" November had cheered, grabbing my hand and zooming past the leading Hare, towards the giant Victorian mansion. But I had frozen in place, thinking about those tortuous twins that lived within.

"What's wrong Piercey-pie?"She looked worryingly at me.

"I, I, I can't go in there Chu~! I'm sorry November." She looked crest-fallen.

"Why ever not Pierce? Look it doesn't really matter I guess… But if you're not coming in, could you do me a favour?" I nodded viciously, thinking about the many times she had saved me from Boris's hungry appetite along the route of our trip. (Well… it as only twice… but I still owed her!)

"What is it you want me to do?"

"I need you to look after Mika and Riley for me. They seem to like you, and you can understand them so they should be fine… Could you do that for me?" Her icy eyes shone against the rays of the yellow sun, turning them a slight golden colour.

"Ok Chu~" I smiled softly as I nodded my head, while she turned back to towards the mansion. "Good luck!" I called over my shoulder before scampering away, Mika and Riley clinging to my collar.

~P.O.V Change; November~

I was a little disappointed that Pierce didn't come too, I really liked him. I wonder what frightened him so much…

"Well we don't need that Rat to have fun, so let's go crash this party!"Boris cheered as he strolled through the mansions outstandingly amazing iron gates.

Elliot led the way around the side of the huge Victorian mansion as I stared in awe at the gorgeous building, but wondering why we were going around it instead of inside.

I love Victorian buildings…

I started to slow my pace and walk behind the guys as my curiosity was beginning to take over my actions again… a little habit of mine that I had to break one day. I had spotted a little, black iron, gate, hidden within the branches of the trees, which loomed over the high white walls that surrounded the old house; and I started to wonder towards it while watching Boris and Elliot to make sure they didn't turn around… I kinda looked like a weird-ass crab!

I was… Sooo close now, as I pushed the branches of the trees out of the way, I placed a hand on the rusty handle, about to open the gate to see what mysteries where hidden beyond it… when…

"Oh, Miss Foreigner, I'm afraid that this area of the grounds is out of bounds, to all guests and staff, so I will have to ask you to move away from the area." A young smiling woman, with thick black hair pulled into a high pony tail, had gently placed her hand on my arm, and had politely asked me to leave this gate alone… This only makes me even more curious about what's behind this damn gate!

Then I… I noticed something… something that creeped the hell out of me! This woman… she had no eyes!

"S-S-Sorry. So sorry, but, um… I should probably go, and, um. Catch up with the guys! Yeah…" I excused myself as politely as I could, (even though it didn't seem like it!) and got the hell out of there, running to catch up with the guys.

"Hey, guys, I just seen something totally crazy! This woman back there… She had no eyes! I mean, she didn't even have eye sockets!?" I was panicking like fuck, and started jumping up and down on the spot from one leg to the other, while shaking my hands in front of my face, indicating where her eyes should have been.

There was an awkward silence… and then they started laughing their butts off!

"I'm not lying guys. She really had eyes! …Why the hell are you still laughing!?" 'Why are they laughing at all?'

"You've only just noticed!? Ahahahahaaa!" Stupid cat. It's not like there's hundreds of no-eyed people running around the place.

"They're called Faceless. There's hundreds of them around here, how could you not notice!?" Oh. Then I looked to Elliot for more… reassuring information.

"People with eyes in this world, like me, are known as 'Roleholder's' and hold a key position in the game, whereas people with no eyes, like the woman you saw, are called 'Faceless' and they are of no importance. They are really just the help…"

"Every life has equal importance, although some people's life's are tainted and broken, they are always valued by another person." I'm a bit (completely) of a hypocrite for saying that, but they don't know of my past, so everything should be fine.

"Hm, you sound like the other foreigner, although not to that extent of detail."

"Other foreigner!?"

The sounds of the world seemed to stop, just for a second, and my heart… It felt like it was exploding!

We had just came into what looked like the garden, when we had spotted our host at the head of the long, cloth cover table, filled with cookies and cakes, scones with jam and cups of tea, and little stacks of pancakes topped with syrup were placed here and there along it.

Dee and Dum were sat a couple of places to the left of the Hatter, discussing what gun they thought were the coolest, and opposite the twins, was a young girl… a girl with blondish-brown hair falling down her back, topped with a blue ribbon just ahead of her box fringe, and the brightest, strong blue eyes I had ever seen, sipping delicately at her cup of tea. She was wearing a light blue, knee length dress with a frilly hem, and poufy sleeves. Over the top of her dress, the girl wore a pure white apron with two pockets, and on her feet, covering the blue and white stripped socks that ended just below the knees, were little red strap-on shoes.

"Alice…" I whispered, staring in disbelieve at the girl I had not seen in years, before running full-pelt at the girl, knocking her cleanly out of her chair, onto the not-so-soft earthy ground.

"W-what!?"

~P.O.V Change; Alice~

"W-what!?" One minute I was up at the table, having a lovely time at the tea party I had agreed to attend, then the next thing I know… I was being crushed!

I could feel warm liquid running down my shoulder. I could hear soft sobs and muttering about never letting me go. And I could see a small girl, probably about Pierce's size, with rose red hair, dark denim shorts, white blouse, pink belt, and a pair of cute little pink flats.

And then it hit… Literally…

"November… November Rose!?" I cried cheerfully as the memories of tea parties, dress-up games, and badly made snowmen came flooding into my head like a tidal wave. I clasp my arms around her shoulders tightly into a heart warming hug.

"I take it you two know each other then?" Blood's strong voice rumbled against the grass and he had risen from his chair at the head of the table with his wooden black cane, in his strong grasp, against his hip

"We're cousins!" We chuckled in the unison and then laughed Elliot's mouth comically hit the floor.

Dee and Dum had cheered that they now have two onee-sans now, even though they technically have a onee-san and a cousin, (November's words, not mine!)agreed nodding and smiling… then leaned over to my ear and asked what onee-san meant through her teeth.(LGAHD: for those who don't know what it means; it means older sister… but those who do know Japanese; correct me if I'm wrong!)

"Now that we have gotten over our little family reunion, perhaps we could get on with our tea party?"

"Sorry Blood, Of course we can. Um… November?"

"Hmm?" Was the answer I got, as she looked up from fiddling with the little rose charm bracelet that I just noticed dangling loosely on her tiny wrist.

"Can I ask…? What in the world have you got in your bag!?"

~P. O.V Change; November~

"Oh you know, stuff." 'Throwing knifes a gun, ammunition, and my spare cloths that is…'

"Why'd you ask?" I looked down at my cousin as I sat because, well you know, we still on the floor.

"Because it's crushing my knees!" Looking behind me, I see what she meant, and moved my huge back pack, off or her fragile legs.

"Isn't that really heavy!?" Alice asked in her usual worried tone as I helped her off the floor.

"Kinda. But I guess I'm used to lugging it around." 'Actually, I never really thought about it before, but I guess it is kinda heavy… actually, a lot!'

~Time skip, 10 min~

"What the hell!? It's night time… B-but it was, it was… Mid-day!" 'Am I finally going insane!? The sun was defiantly shining brightly above our heads just a moment ago as we sipped tea, and ate cookie and cakes ate the table… So how the hell is it NIGHT TIME!?'

"Time is different here in Wonderland; I thought someone might have told you that already." The Hatter scoffed, shooting a slight glare towards the March Hare, before going back to poshly sipping his tea.

"Well I should be off, the old man will go nuts when he realises I've been here the whole time. And I shall see you two, lovely ladies, again soon." Boris purred happily, doing a little bow, and then said his goodbyes to the Hare and the Hatter. He then whispered to the twins that he would see them tomorrow, and disappeared into the darkness.

There was a slight giggle on Dee and Dum's lips as Elliot glared at the across the table, and his ears twitched and went back.

"You brats aren't going any ware."

"What do you mean Chicky-hare?" Smiled Dee.

"Yeah Chicky-hare, we're good boys!" Smirked Dum.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're planning to run off to that damn amusement park tomorrow, to see that meddling cat!" The gingers face was getting more and more evil looking by the second, and it looked like he was gonna explode!

"You're just jealous Chicky-hare!" Poked Dee.

"Of what!?"

"Of our awesomeness and the fact that we have friends!" Prodded Dum.

The ginger, as I could see, was on the verge of a killing spree.

"Elliot. How many times have I told you not to lose your temper around guests!?" The Hatter boomed, although somehow remaining some-what calm.

Elliot seemed to shrink against the cold eyes of the Hatter, and Dee and Dum smirked and giggled at the March Hare's misfortune.

"And you two. If you keep slacking off every time I put you to work, I shall have to dock your pay. Understood!?"

"Yes Boss." Pouted Dee.

"Sorry Boss" Quivered Dum.

~P.O.V Change; Alice~

There was a horrid gloom over the tea party now.

Blood had gone back to tea sipping, Elliot's head hung low, the twins whispered in solance, and November… She was staring at Blood in such a way… like she was trying to piece him to together, bit by bit, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Is there something on my face?" Blood had placed his cup down gently, so not to spill any of the tea, and looked at my cousin with a stone cold glare.

"Oh nothing… nothing at all." Her voice… her tone, her… Everything! What had happened to it?

Her voice always made me think of the first days of spring, when everything would come alive… Her bubbly tone used to make everyone smile… But not now.

Her voice was emotionless… It made me think of a cold, harsh winter's day. Her dark tone made a shiver run down my spine, and made the world seem dead. And I… I was scared; scared of her…what had… what had happened to her!?

"Well it's getting rather late… maybe it's time we all went to bed, hmm?" I smiled as best I could as I raised from my chair.

"Oh! Blood, may my cousin please stay the night? I wanted to catch up with her, on things, and I need to go to town in the morning anyway so we won't be in your way." He placed his cup down to think, looked between November, who was scooping the icing off of Elliot's face with her finger, (because she didn't want to look at the Hatter) and myself, standing in silence waiting for a reply.

Leaning over to a faceless maid, Blood commanded a brisk; "Take these guest's to their rooms." And stood up, ready to lead the group back into the mansion.

"I won't hesitate to kill her if she gets in my way, Alice."

~Inside the mansion; Alice's room~

"Well that could have gone a little better!" I pouted as I flopped down onto the bed with a light thud. I was exhausted.

"What ever do you mean, my little Book Worm? I thought that went, 'swimmingly'" November chuckled with a fake British accent, as she threw her humungous back-pack into a corner, then swan-dived onto the other side of the king sized bed.

"You know exactly what I mean! You didn't even introduce yourself to Blood or the twins!" 'Oh no, she just waltzes in and bowls everything over, like usual.'

"Heh, well you didn't go to the amusement park today then." She chuckled darkly to herself as she rolled over to face the ceiling.

"Well now I'm worried! What on Earth did you do Song Bird!?" It felt, rather weird saying our old nicknames after so long, but I knew she would listen to better if I called her that.

"Always jumping to conclusions. I didn't do anything bad!" I let out a sigh of relief.

"I only stole the cats gun –which I gave back- accidently destroyed a weird-ass looking fountain, and called apon my appending death by saying that the heads of the Hatter and the Amusement park territories are old…"

"You what!?" I jumped up so quickly that I nearly fell off the edge of the bed. 'How the hell can she say that so calmly!?'

"I didn't say it for the fun of it, that's really what I did…" My cousin sighed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" I practically screamed at her. She can be such an idiot sometimes!

"And presides, Blood… Isn't even that old." I felt my cheeks starting to heat up when I saw November's smirking, one-eyebrow-raised face that she only pulls when a suspicious thought of romance pops into her head.

"Yeah… Well, compared to me he is, compared to me, he could be my father! And why do you think people call their father their old man!?"

Trying to keep the subject on track, I went back to our previous part of the conversation.

"Actually, now that I think about it, Gowland isn't that old either." November had stopped picking at her nails, twisted her head towards me, slowly sat up, and then… pulled a troll face?

"Are, you kidding me? Gowland!? That's what you're calling him?"

"That's what you're fussing over? I call him that because that's what he prefers to be called."

"Or, I could just sing; Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?"

"You're so mean-"

"-WITH SILVER BELLS, AND COCKLE SHELLS, AND PRETTY MAIDS ALL IN A ROOOOW!" She finished with an evil sort of laugh, then pulled a toothy grin worthy of the Cheshire cat.

"…I often wonder what's going on within your head, but I think I'm too afraid of what I might find…" I shook my head at her when she giggled at my response, then shuffled off the side of my bed, and opened up the dark oak chest of draws that sat beside the bed. After pulling out my usual light blue night gown, re-closed the draws and went into the bathroom to get changed.

"I'm only singing the truth, dear cousin." November called through the door.

"About what!? His garden growing?"

"Ah, but which garden are we talking about Alice?" I really didn't want to be thinking about that…

As I opened the bathroom door, November was leaning against the window pane with her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes fixed outside the double glass.

"Where did those come from?" I questioned, referring to the snoopy pyjama set she was warring.

"From my bag, did you really think I was gonna travel from place to place without a decent pare of jim-jams? You must be more tired than I thought!"

"Well that was exactly my point that I made to Blood earlier! I'M TIRED!"

"Really? I thought that was just an excuse to get out of that lame-ass tea party."

"You're very mean, do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm only kidding, just having a laugh, although it was kinda shi-"

"Good night, November" I moaned one last time, as I forced my cousin to scuttle out of the door.

After finally getting November to go into her own room, which was only next door, I climbed into bed, shuffled under my duvet, and put my head down on the pillow, letting out a deep sigh.

"It's been a long day."


	8. Just Like the Good Old Days

~P.O.V; Grey~  
(FLASH BACK-Ten years ago; Mura de Tajemnica)

"This village is pretty remote… are you sure this is where the assignment is?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Lizard, of course it is! Come on, when have I ever got the wrong place for an assignment?" Hmm, let me think…

"The Rose family should live in a little cottage in Blossom Grove, which is around the corner from the market square." Well we're in Grumble Place at the moment… Damn it Cruncher! Why must you be so laid back all the time!?

Cruncher has been some kind of a friend to me, ever since our first assignment with the bomber case. Of course, I don't know his real name though, just like everyone else in the institution. We weren't supposed to know each other's real name, home addresses, and phone numbers. That is what it means to be an assassin; to have no contact with any one other than your boss, or whoever was paying you. To always go by code names, and fake addresses.

But this time it was personal. I had a score to settle with a certain member of the Rose family…And it will be settled with blood!

~~~END OF GREY'S FLASH BACK~~~

~P.O.V Change; November~

'Hmm, a swirly, colourful land of puke…'

"Hay! That's very offensive; my dream realm does not resemble that of yesterday's breakfast!"

'It seems that; not only can you read minds, but you can also visit ones dreams.' Where is that bastered…? I've been looking round for ages and yet I still can't figure out where he is… when I find him, I'm gonna kick his ass for invading my head without permission.

"You are right on both accounts, but on the contrary, I do prefer talking to one another, than mind-to-mouth communication."

"OH COME ON, JUST SHOW YOU SELF ALREADY YOU CRAZY BASTERED!" I was through with searching, and I was getting dizzy from all the swirling colours.

Nightmare appeared in the air in front of me with a slight; 'POP'

"Is this more to your liking, November Rose?" Why do I get the impression that this guy is trying to act all impressive!? Hmph. Initiating pay back!

"Enough of your games Nightmare, why are you even in my head, shouldn't you be giving little children dreams about zombie squirrels ripping their faces off or something?" Brilliant! He seems offended.

"I do more than give people dreams November, how could you say something so mean when I went to all that trouble of getting you into the dream realm to ask how your first day in Wonderland had been, and this is how you talk to me!?"

"Cute. Thanks for the thought." Nightmare seemed a bit confused by my 'change of tune' as it were, but there would be no fun in it for me if people could just guess my personality strait off. I like challenging people.

"You're an interesting girl November. I would love to know more about you."The Incubus grinned while he flouted circles around my head…which was very annoying!

"I'm sure you would Nightmare. But a puzzle isn't a challenge if you give a player the pieces and place them for them" He chuckled as the puke swirls start to fuss and crackle. I was… a little worried.

"Well it looks like you are waking up now. 'Till the next time… November Rose." Nightmare faded away as he said my name and it echoed into nothing but a whisper within the darkness. I will admit it sent a shiver, sharply, down my spine… I think he timed that for effect… Bastered…

~P.O.V Change; Alice~

"WHAAAAAAAHH!"

'That scream came from next door! November!' I threw the covers off of myself and bolted for the door. As I reached Novembers door, Elliot came whizzing around the end of the corridor, closely followed by Blood.

"Alice are you alright? Are you hurt!?" As soon as he got to me, Elliot started checking my arms and face for injuries.

"I'm fine Elliot, it's November we need to worried about, she's the one that screamed!" I swatted Elliot's hands away from me as Blood kicked down the door that had been locked from the inside.

"How dare you come into my room while I was sleeping, and use me as your personal plaything! I'M GONNA STRANGLE THE PAIR OF YOU!" When we had entered the room, November had Dee and Dum on the floor, with one on each of the twin's stomach and a hand around their necks.

"Boss!" Chocked Dee.

"Help us!" Struggled Dum.

"You little BRATS, aren't going any ware until your DEAD!" November hissed in their faces, tightening her grip around their necks, and slammed their heads on the floor.

They were turning purple!

"November, stop! Stop it!" I had ran over to her and grabbed onto her shoulders and tried to pry her fingers away from the twins reddening necks.

When I thought that I would never get my cousin to let go of the young boys, and that they would die then and there…. I felt a single tear slide down my check… what has happened to her?

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK HATTER!?" Blood… had saved them! He did hit my cousin though… but that red mark across her hand was worth it, if it meant that Dee and Dum could live.

"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THOSE LITTLE BRATS HAVE DONE TO ME!?" I gasped as November pulled up her left sleeve and revealed the deep gash just below her elbow that was pouring with blood. (how was it not bleeding through her pyjamas?) I also noticed that her right cheek had been cut, although somehow I don't think she's noticed that one...

"We.. we only wanted..." Puffed Dum.

"To... Pl-play... One-san~"Wheezed Dee.

"Well, your version of playing is a little rough boys."

"More like, FUCKED UP!" November shouted around Elliot as he treated her wounds. (I'm really not going to ask ware Elliot got that medical kit from... It's just like Ace and his bloody tent!)

"I say we punish the brats for hurting November, what do you say boss?"

"Agreeable that they need to be punished so I will dock their pay, but personally, I am very interested to know what might happen if a precious foreigner was killed" The silence that followed the Hatters words was thick and eerie. It dared to be broken, and it reminded me that this man is the head of the Mafia.

~10 minuets later~

After Elliot had finished tending to my cousins injuries, (and after she had finished wining that her 'beautiful' face was going to be scared for life) November and I got dressed and headed for the gates.

I wore my usual blue dress, but November wore a completely different outfit than the one she had on yesterday. Full length cargo trousers, a cargo t-shirt, a thick brown belt was hung at a slant across her hips, and her feet were covered by big black Doc-martins, giving her height an extra boost. The only thing that hasn't changed from yesterday, was the green and black back-pack that she had casually thrown over her shoulder.

'How does she fit those cloths in that bag? And the shoes? And, if it is only sets of outfits in her bag, why the hell is it so heavy!?'

When we reached the gates, as usual, the twins were not there, but surprisingly, Blood and Elliot were... must be off the Amusement park to 'talk' to Gowland about territory navigations.

~P.O.V Change; November~

What the fuck is he doing here? Shouldn't he be drinking tea in an office somewhere?

"I thought we might accompany you half way my dear."

'His dear!? Oh... no... '

Dupure had took Alice by the hand, kissed it, then turned towards my and extended his hand with the same intentions in mind.

"You ain't kissing my hand, Romeo." The glare that came towards me after my little comment shot through me like a lightning bolt. It was hilarious.

Wait a minute... I had to walk all the way here, fuck walking all the way to town too! (even though I don't know how close or far away town is...)

Hmmm, maybe if...

"Though, I will steal a piggy-back off of Elliot!" I grinned like the little kid I really am as I pounced onto the Hares back and swung my legs around his waist, clipping them into place.

I heard Elliot sigh, and I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder with my arms loosely hung around his neck... I half suspect he's worried that I might strangle him...

As we walked along the path, with Blood and my dippy cousin taking the lead, Elliot and I found many things to talk about such as; how much Elliot wanted to murder the Tweedle twins, our love of carrot cake, (yum) and my personal favourite, (cause I nosey like that) Alice's relationship with Blood.

She seems to be quite close to Mafia boss, according to Elliot. He also mentioned that she was considering moving into the Hatter mansion... I'm not sure if I approve of this decision or not, they're a dangerous bunch to be around, even if some of them look cute. (and I'm not talking about the gate keepers.)

To be honest, I'm not really care where Alice wants to live, as long as she's happy, but more importantly-safe.

As we reached a split in the path, Elliot began preparing himself for a dismount, and I could see Blood and Alice closing their conversation and saying their final farewells to each other.

"I will come back to the mansion to return the book once I've finished reading it" Alice fluttered as she tucked the book she was currently borrowing from the Hatter, under her arm.

"No need my dear, it's a spare one that I had acquired for replacement reasons, but it seems that have found the old him. You may keep it if you like." The Hatter smiled at Alice before kissing her hand yet again!

"Yeah, well, as fun as it's been, it looks like we're parting ways now so- bye bye!" I intercepted the move Blood tried to make-a kiss on my cousins lips- by dragging Alice by her wrist away from the jerk. Not on my chess board love.

I had already said my good bye to Elliot by ruffling his hair, so my main priority was to get Dippy away from walking annoyance.

I could hear the Hatter chuckling. As looked over my shoulder I glided two fingers from my eyes, towards to smirking fool in a 'I'm watching you' motion, and all he did was nod in awareness, then swooped his hat towards his stomach for a bow.

Whatever

My walk with Alice was rather quite, mostly because she was too busy blushing and I was just giving her one of my looks.

"Why on Earth do you like him!?" I broke through the silence with that dyer question.

"Why, don't you like him?" She twiddled with her fingers, cunning avoiding the whole point of my question.

"I'm found of him, but not as much as he is." I smirked, with me arms casually behind my head.

"He's not like that Song Bird, don't be mean!" I raised a brow and smirked even more at my cousin. (while walking backwards along the path might I add!)

"Tch, defending him are we? He's handsome so-and-so I'll give him that, but a dick's a dick, and he is one hell of dick.

"Just because you got off on the wrong foot with him. You judged him straight off!" She snapped.

"And why do you think that is!?" Even thinking of her ex makes my blood boil!

"So you did get my letters!?"

I let the silence loom

My arms flopped to my sides, my head hung low, and my mood dropped completely.

"Yeah... I get your letters..."

"Then how come you never wrote back!?"

I couldn't. I went back to the cottage now again to get more cloths, my backpack, and whatever money I could find for food. I would of gone to the police but...I was afraid. I didn't trust anyone any more. I knew going back to the home was dangerous too, because three of the assassins had seen me that night, and they knew that they had failed to kill me.

After the first investigation of the house, the police continued to search, and keep watch of the area for a month. The investigation tape went all the way around the cottage and even the garden, but they closed the case because they could never find last body... mine.

I noticed that the post man would always put letters in the post box though. He wasn't from the village though, 'Mura de Tajemnica', so didn't know of the terror that took place their.

'Wouldn't he have noticed the tape?' Well, in theory yes. But the post box was at the entrance of the drive-way, and no ware near the cottage.

Even if my head told me to say all this to my cousin, all my heart would allow me to say was;

"It's complicated"

"Complicated, how!? It got to a point ware I thought you either hated me, or I that you dead!" Damn her parents for not telling her what had happened!? But maybe it's better that she didn't know...

"Alice, I could never hate you, and I will never let the world take me down!" I held her hands in mine and stared into the bright blue oceans that were her eyes. "I will always be their for you if you need me."

Her eyes were uncertain, like there was something she wanted to say but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Good morning ladies." We jumped at the stern, yet gentle, voice that cut through our silence. It seems we were so caught up in our conisation that we didn't realise we had stopped in the middle of the town square.

"Good morning Julius, nice to see you out-and-about for a change." Alice beamed at the glooming man.

"What, is he like a hermit or something?" I questioned, ignoring the presence of the man, but not to the extent that I couldn't see his reaction. Which was mostly just a glare, and a bit of tutting.

"Kind of. He usually just stays inside and works the day away. He doesn't even eat or sleep properly!" I guess she just forgot that the man was standing right behind her, as she rattled on about how bad his health was gonna get, because she jumped when he cleared his throat.

"Oops, sorry Julius. What are you doing in town anyway, work again?" Good recovery

"Yes as a matter of fact. I'm buying more clock parts." He muttered something under his breath and rubbed at his temples.

"Sounds to me like you work too hard dude, chill out a bit and relax to relive yourself from that build-up of stress." I grinned at the blue-haired, gender swapped Rapunzel.

"Peter White came looking for you earlier Alice, he had invitations from the Queen for the ball." He ignored me the git! Wait a minute, a ball!? Oh great that means;

"Time to go cloths shopping November, just like the good old days!" Alice beamed as she linked arms with me...and Julius!?

"Come on Julius, we need your thought on this!"

"W-what!?" His hair is blue, and yet his face is red, yep, he doesn't want to do this shit either...

*SIGH* Just like the good old days huh?


	9. Noisey Nightmares

~P.O.V; Julius~  
That shopping trip was annoying. Why did Alice believe that I would be good at a woman's way of fashion matching!?  
That new girl was just as annoying. November, if I remember correctly. She was too small for most of the things Alice made her try on, she would moan that things were itchy or too revealing, (but to be fair most of them she moaned about were!) and she spent most of her time sneaking away from the dresses to have a peek at high neck jumpers, and beads in the jewellery shop window. As irritating as she was, there was something that intrigued me. For one; she wouldn't try on anything that would show the back of her shoulders, even if Alice begged and insisted that she must. Another thing that sparked my hard-to-reach curiosity, was that she kept checking her bag whenever the crowd got louder and bigger… and she was constantly alert, and aware of everything that was going on.

The most annoying thing that the girl kept doing was singing every damn song that was on the shop radios! Was there any song she didn't know!?

I found out that she was sixteen, and that she was Alice's cousin, which surprised me a little because they look, and sound, and act nothing alike… well, apart from they were looking at the plushies that were lined up in the toy shop display, or trying on shoes, that was when you could tell they related, but…

Who is she really!?

Alice was oblivious and naive enough not to notice how freaked out November was at the thought of Alice living at Clover tower.

It probably had something to do with the Lizard that she charmingly greeted yesterday.

Things could get very-

~P.O.V Change; November~  
'Bad, bad, BAD! Why the fuck does Alice live there!? That's where HE lives!' I just smiled as we walked towards the dreaded Clover tower so as not to cause suspicion.

Alice's hands were full of shopping with things like, groceries and shoes, dresses and books. Me, I had a new hair band! It had a huge red rose on it… funny really, my obsession with roses, all because my brother had always said that roses were each beautiful and unique. But some roses have thorns….

Julius put his key into the of the tower after finding it locked. (Apparently that was weird because the door is never actually locked)

The moment the Clock maker unlocked the, Nightmare flew out of it at top speed and landed on Alice who he had ploughed out onto the snow... (This seems to happen a lot to her, hehehe)

Wait a minute, snow? And it's fully set!

The sun at the Amusement park yesterday burned my face, then I tripped into a pile of golden and redish-brown leaves on my way into the Hatter mansion and now that I link about it, Heart castle was in the season effect of spring.

"What is wrong with place!? First there are people with no faces, then the time of day randomly changes to confuse the hell out of you, and now I've noticed that every God-damned territory has it's own GOD-DAMNED season!" I couldn't help it... this shit was screwing with my mind.

"Sounds to me like you're having a ruff time, dude. Maybe you just need to chill out and relax a bit." The Clock maker half smirked as he started to climb the ridiculous stair case.

'I'm gonna kick your ass...' I glared at the back of his head as I thought to myself; 'Stupid Rapunzel wanna-be, using my own smart-ass comments against me!'

"What are you cackling about!?" I turned to glare at the Incubus as helped my cousin off the ground.

"Oh nothing, but I am curious to know what tricks you have hiding up your sleeves."

'Wanna find out?'

"I-I just remembered some very important work I have to attend to!" Haha, he's gone even paler than before! (If that's even possible...)

I grinned at Shocked face that Alice was pulling and walking close by into the tower.

"Nightmare-Sama! You have paper work to do now stop playing... games."

Oh great, He's spotted me.

"Hello Grey, Nightmare ran upstairs... to do his work." He looked completely shocked, much like Alice. I take it Nightmare never actually does anything he needs to do then...

"Oh, have you met my Cousin?" She stood aside to let him see my properly. He kind of jumped a little when he saw me, well I did break his nose... and tried to end his very existence.

"Good evening Mr Grey. My name is November Rose, nice to meet you." I giggled as I placed my hands behind my back and tilted my head cutely to the side.

His face was a mixture of awe and WTF!

"Great, I'm going to do and make us all some lunch, Grey, You're not allowed to help... my treat." I could tell there was a different reason behind Alice not letting him help, but I didn't question it.

The moment Alice was out of sight and out of hearing range, me cutesy face fell into a dark glare and voice became strong and harsh.

"If you so much as upset my Cousin, I will personally make your death look like an accident."

~P.O.V Change; Grey~  
Wow. She certainly knows how to sound threatening, but does she even have it in her to actually kill anybody?

...well, granted she did try to kill me earlier... but that could have just been out of her anger towards me... right?

"Now, if you excuse me I have to unpack, but I will be keeping an eye on you." Her eyes were dark and lifeless, like those of a puppets, as she turned on her heel and started to walk off towards one of the guest rooms.

"Um, Mr Ringmark sir..."

"What is it?" I turned to the faceless maid that had her head lowered.

"Lord Nightmare would like to see you in his office right away... he-he says its urgent." Damn it... what does he want me to do now!?

Alas, I climbed the many stairs of the tower and eventually reached the door to the incubus's office.

"Ah, I've been expecting you Grey, please, come in." Nightmare called me over to sit on the chair on the other side of his desk. I shut the door behind me, suspicious on what he wanted me for and the seat as he requested.

Nightmare's aura was strong and he sat majestically in his thick black leather (swirly) chair when he asked;

"So what are you warring for the ball, please don't tell me you're not going to ware that boring -plain- suit like last time!?"

I blinked once, twice, a third time...

"What!?"

"Hehehe, don't worry Grey. You've already explained all you needed too, I don't want any more information from you, so relax a bit and look forward to the ball...So what are you planning to do?" Yep, I thought he might bring this up.

"Well we both know I'm going to have to face her. I just don't think she will listen..." Nightmare raised from his desk and gave me a pat on the back.

"Just do whatever you think will be the best thing to do right now... that's really the only advice I can give you... I forgave you didn't I." I guess that's true, but what's also true is that November is a woman.

One does not simply win an a womans forgiveness.

You have to earn it, and to be honest, I don't think she will allow me the opportunity to do so.

~P.O.V Change; Nightmare~  
Well that was fun! Since Grey insists to close his mind, I have to find other ways to entertain myself; like teasing him about a certain girl that so happened to be sleeping in the Tower at present time...

Saying that, I think I might pay her a little visit.

I must say, she was having a peculiar dream; She was walking on cloud with the world revolving upside-down above her head, birds were flying backwards, and there were gummy bears of allsorts playing chess on a nearby cloud. November was also wearing a white flowing dress with her hair drifting as if she were falling, or in water... (I must say it was rather cute)

Wow this girl has a very wide and mysterious imagination... I kinda like it!

Well as much I wanted to stay and watch her dreams forever, I needed to talk to her and I knew some ware in my gut that she would get easily distracted, so I pulled her into my territory within the dream realm.

"Oh great, I'm back in the land of puke." She bluntly grumbled as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Because you're so rude, I might not bother visiting you again." I pouted with my back to her. My dream realm is actually very cosy.

"If you think that bothers me, you're wrong. Being alone doesn't scare me anymore, not after I have had no friends or family for ten years, or any real contact with society in general." I smirked to myself as she bled the information to me... Although the whole ordeal set a twinge to my clock.

Collecting information however, might be easier then I thought it would be!

"What do you mean no family? What about your parents, where were they?" I'm walking on hot coals here but I need to piece some things together.

She hesitated and fidgeted a little. I don't think she's every talked about this before...

"My family were murdered under the light of the full moon by a group called the A.S.O. They're a group of assassins that kill under the instruction of the highest bidder. your subordinate murdered my big brother right front of me, I think that will explain my spitefulness towards him the other day."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." November... you're such an emotionally strong girl...

"Yes you did."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Whoops, looks like she's figures out what I'm up to.

"I recognise that look in your eye when I tell you about the past. You're piecing together all the information about the past, about your subordinate, and you're piecing me together, because you're trying to figure out who I am. But there is no point to your silly game because I've been trying to figure that out for a looong time..."

"Hm hm hm, looks like you saw through my plan. But if I may, I would like to know a little about this- A.S.O, do you mid if I pry a bit?" She paused for a moment before concluding;

"You're a very nosey nightmare in a land of dreams...I hope you know that." I chuckled at her comment and let her continue with her explanation.

"The A.S.O- standing for the Assassination Sarin Octagon- is an organisation of assassins with eight founders and eight basses across Europe which, when connected together on a map, creates an octagon. It was originally created to appose the Mafia but since the founders died it's just became a place for people to get revenge for one thing or another."

This was all new information for me since Grey doesn't like to talk about his old line of work. It struck me as odd that November seemed to know all about the organisation; so I asked about that.

"I learnt the necessary skills to avoid detection, and how to defend myself if I did get caught, and snuck into each of the bases to gather the information that I obtained." She flashed a cocky smile at me, and suddenly the walls of the dream realm started to crumble and rattle. The girl wasn't worried like last lime, instead, she just looked around wisely.

"This is where I wake up, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is my dear, but I will be in the Tower when you awake. until the next time; sweet dreams- November Rose."

I smirked as the dream realm faded and I heard her call out; 'Why the hell do you keep doing that!?'


	10. A Ball, a Rose, and a little more Mayhem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters to write! (^J^)

~P.O.V; Alice~  
'Eeek! It's the day of the ball, ooh I'm soo exited' I thought to myself as I leaped from my bed.  
I had brought my dress when I went out with Julius and November that time. I'm just a little disappointed that we never managed to get that fit and suited my tiny cousin, shame really.

Well, I'm off to make breakfast. 'Hmm, I wonder if November will eat pancakes…'

I'll go ask her.

*Knock. Knock. Knock*

"November I was just wondering if… Oh!" Snoring. Light snoring and a huge mound of the double sized blanket, curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed.

"Some things never change." I smiled as I quietly closed the door and tip-toed away. 'I'll just make her-she will defiantly be hungry when she gets up.'

I made my way down to the kitchen and gathered up my ingredients and utensils. 'Hmm, now where's the mixing bowl?' I continued my search for the missing item, and then I suddenly remembered where Grey had the tendency to place it.

"Damn it Grey, why must you always put the bowl in the top cupboard!? You know how short I am…" I was on my absolute tippy-toes trying to reach it but it was useless.

I squeaked as a hand snaked around my waist and my feat left the floor. Grabbing the mixing bowl, I peered over my shoulder.

"Ace, what are you doing here?"

"I was just dropping some more clocks off for Julius when I heard the voice of an angel." The knight cheekily grinned as he placed me back on my feet. "But Julius is asleep."

"Well in that case, since you're here, you can help me make breakfast." I passed Ace the bowl as I shuffled my way to the draw to get out a spoon, chuckling to myself as I went.

'All right then, let's see how these turn out.'

~20 minutes later~

Ace had set the table and I had just finished whipped up the last of the pancakes- They looked good…

"Morning Alice ~Ooh, pancakes!" Nightmare scuttled in and jumped into one of the chairs at the table.

"Good morning Nightmare. Sleep well?"

"Very well thank you- I only chocked myself awake twice last night!" The Incubus smiled broadly before tucking into his share of breakfast.

"Well it's good to know that you are getting better, even if it is just little by little… Oh, Ace could you go and see if Julius is up yet- If he is, drag his butt down here to eat something, oh and could you see if Grey's ready for breakfast- without starting a fight please." Ace just laughed at my motherliness as he stalked out of the room and towards Julius's office.

I had just sat down when a grudge-like being plodded into the room, sat down at the table, then let their head slam down.

"*sigh* You have never been a morning person, have you November?"

"Hmm… Food…" That was the only response we got. Nightmare had earned himself a death glare when he chuckled at her sleepiness.

*CRASK-CLANG-SLICE*

"They're at it again." Julius announced as he too slugged his way into the dining room. Looking at Julius and November now, you would think that they were the ones related!

~P.O.V Change; Grey~  
That stupid knight snuck up on me at breakfast! But naturally, with my animal instincts and all my training with the A.S.O, I was able to detect him quickly and defend well.

It's been a whole time change since then and I've already given up trying to get Nightmare-Sama to do last minute paperwork because it's about time to get ready for the ball.

I decided to wear my usual black suit, despite Nightmare-Sama's nagging. Although this time I've added a little twist be wearing a blue tie instead of a black one!

Speaking of creative attires, I wonder what kind of dress Alice brought on her shopping ? (Since she refused to show anyone what she had chosen!) And I also couldn't help overhearing the conversation (or rather-nag fest) that Alice was having with that Rose kid… something about November not having anything nice to wear so she was just gonna wing it.

'Well we can't have you coming to a ball in jeans and a t-shirt, can we?' I walked into my bedroom and headed straight for the wardrobe. At the bottom, covered up by my shoes, was a large-ish box. I pulled it out and dusted it off.

'I've been meaning to put this to good use… I hope it will fit ok…'

Tucking the box securely under my arm, I grabbed a pile of paperwork and headed out the door. 'I'll just have to get nightmare-Sama to do work, after the ball has finished!'

~P.O.V Change; November~  
"Ahhh, such a nice shower. Now I'm as clean as a whistle!" I chimed as I scuttled my back to my room. That was the annoying part (other than a certain prick) about living in the Tower; THERE WERE NO FREKEN SHOWERS IN THE BATHROOMS CONNECTED TO THE GUEST ROOMS!

As I got to the end of the corridor, I was thinking about how I could 'convince' the Incubus to put a shower in my bathroom (since it was defiantly big enough for one) and rounded the corner.

~THUD~ ~SCATTER~

'OWW! I must not be paying enough attention – I think I just walked into the corner or something…but…. Why does my body feel so heavy?' I slowly open my eyes (cause I was kinda wincing from impact…DON'T YOU JUDGE ME!) and saw the clover pattern design on the ceiling… wait, the ceiling!?

I quickly whipped my head down to look at the mumbling creature on top of me.

"WHAH! What the fuck, you pervert!?" I wriggled under the blushing face of my enemy – That's right – The stupid assassin was led there awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming, I should have been more careful." The twat continued to fumble over whatever nonsense he was spouting while I examined the situation.

'Fuck! My towel is loose…. If he gets u-up t-then!'

~Scrub~Scrub~Scrub~Scrub~Scrub~

"JULIUS! Julius my best buddy, help me, please help out of here!" I cried out to the half dressed mortician as he stepped out of his room while brushing his teeth to investigate what the commotion was.

"Wat yow geah up toh in yoor free tiame ish yoor bishnish not mine…" He smirked as he turned back to his door.

"Nonono, Julius, this in not what it looks like!"

~Click~

'Wanker'

"Okay, I grab the top of my towel while you do a sort of 'push-up' move. Then, I roll to lift and you roll to your left. Got it?" I refused to make eye contact as I attempted to burry my strawberry face into my shoulder.

"N-no!"

"Excuse me?" I glared at the red faced pervert as I felt my own face burn brighter.

"Y-you never let me talk, you just glare at me, or punch me in the face. I've had enough! You need to hear my side of the story."

'I can't believe what I'm hearing… He wants me to listen to him? After all he and his A.S.O buddies did to me and my family, JOG ON!'

A growl rumbled from the back of my throat as he leaned over me and on his hands and knees .I attempted to pound the bastard off of me, but he was stronger then he looked, and effortlessly pinned my hands down.

My eyes widened as he whispered in my ear.

"NO! Y-you're wrong!" He just looked at me with those sad eyes of his and stood up.

"You need to grow up and face the truth some day." And with that, he walked away, ordering a maid to pick up his scattered papers as he went.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

Back in my room, I went to flop down onto my bed, but stopped when I saw a dusty box sat on my pillows.

'Hm, how did you get there? oh! There's a note…' Whoever cello-taped this note on is an asshole! It doesn't help that I cut my nails short.

"Huh… 'Use it well'… OMG I'm a wizard!" I flung the note across the room and pulled the lid off the box. Now I expected some black cloak that would turn, my being invisible whenever I wore it – then I wouldn't have to go to this stupid ball – but alas, the world is against me and instead I pulled out a sort of, olive green dress that was shoulder less, but still had long sleeves. Somehow.

At the front it came up and around the neck. Then it came over the crook of the neck to connect sharply over the shoulder blade – linking it to the sleeves.

It was really pretty! And I don't usually say that about a dress because they really aren't my thing.

Who sent me it?

Well… I could try it on… it's not like I have anything else to ware!

After a couple of minutes, I had finally managed to get the damn thing on… and I gotta admit… I looked pretty good in it! I had forgotten what I looked like in a dress, and I kinds liked it….

The dress just covered the scar on the back of my right shoulder – the one my A.S.O buddy gave me – and even managed to stay in place when I jumped and twisted about like a lunatic.

Now to accessorise.

Before my shower, Nightmare had told me that I could ware anything from the wardrobe and chest of drawers that were in my room, so I started rummaging through the many shoes that had been abandoned in the back of the walk-in wardrobe, but it was so dark in here that I had to throw them out onto the carpet to have a look at them. (I swear I'm gonna hit Narnia soon!)

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

I hurried out of my room when Alice knocked on the door and told me to that everyone was waiting to go.

I had managed to find a pair of black flats out of the mountain of miss-matched, wrong size and left-shoe-only ones.

I also fished out the big black ribbon that my Brother had used to wrap around my birthday present one year. It was thick, so it worked well as a sash that I tied around my waist.

I was defiantly not going without my charm bracelet either, so I clipped that around my left wrist.

Alice giggled when she saw my poor attempt at putting my hair into a bun, then called the stairs that we need ten more minutes.

She looked amazing! Her dress was a pink, sweet heart topped one, with an elegant sweep to the floor. Her hair was down like usual, but she had curled the ends of it and gave her an extra tint of beauty that reminded me of her sister, Loriana.

I mention that Loriana would be proud if she could see Alice now.

Alice's smile grew light and her eyes twinkled with sadness. She tells me that Edward would feel the same if he could see me, then continued to tell me that it was never her intention to come to Wonderland, and it wasn't even of her own free will.

Congratulating Alice on her punch in the White Rabbits kisser, I secretly note to have 'a word' with him myself, then we head down to the front door ware the residents of the Tower –plus Ace- were assembled.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

I don't like it.

Not the Castle, the Castle's beautiful, it's the fucking crowds that I don't like,

The throne room with its massive hall is packed with people –faceless and role holders alike- and I feel as if I'm gonna throw up!

My dress is too thin to put my gun in its holster around my thigh, so instead, I just make sure my pocket knife is sharpened to its fullest extent.

The moment we stepped through the door, that devilish Hatter had stolen Alice away to dance and left me beside the Knight –who we had to drag all the way here because he kept trying to take us off the trail for a 'short cut'- and the questionable Incubus, who glanced at me now and again and assured me that things will be fine.

It's not fine.

I'm gonna puke, or faint, or die!

'I need to get out of here, I need fresh air.' I turned on my heel before the Incubus had time to say anything to me, and ran past the guards that were stood by the door. I ran through the Castle looking for the way out, but unfortunately for me, my directional skills are as good as the Knights and only managed to run further into the twisting hallways of the Castle.

'Come on, come on, come on! A balcony, a window, Anything!' My vision was blurring as I went into panic mode. I may be away from the crowd, but I need fresh air to calm my nerves.

At last a balcony came into my sights and I flung the doors open and dropped myself into the corner, breathing heavily.

In. Out. In. Out.

I suddenly heard dark, murderous laughter from behind me. I turned and took up a defensive position as I looked up at a tall faceless man with a huge grin on his eyeless face and a bloody butcher's knife in his hands.

"Well well, what do we have here? I was lucky enough to find the new foreigner that everyone has been talking about!" His laughter seeped through my veins as he pointed his weapon at me.

"I think I will enjoy hearing you scream." He lunged forward, but I had ripped my pocket knife from its holster and the clank of metal on metal rippled through the hallway.

"Oh my, where were you hiding that feeble piece of junk? You're not as innocent as you seem, are you?" He had me pinned in the corner of the balcony. There was no way I could survive for long if I didn't get some distant between us.

My spare hand curled into a fist and collided with the space ware his eyes should been, and sent his stumbling back a few steps.

I leaped to my feet and switched from defence, to offence as I swung for him.

But he was quick.

He defended well and managed to knock my feet from underneath me. I did a backwards roll as his knife clanged on the marble floor.

"Wait a moment. I've seen you some ware before…"

'He-he knows me? But how… how could he-'

"You're the little girl from the Blossom Grove mission! Oh this is just too perfect, it's just like destiny."

'What on Earth was he babbling about? I hunted down all the assassins from that day…unless…'

"Tell me, how is that shoulder of yours, hmm?"

'That bastard! How did he slip from under my nose!?' "Enough talking!" I kicked him in the stomach which learched his face forward and I carved a deep groove in his cheek similar to the one the Bloody Twins had given me.

He jumped away from me as he howled with pain.

I was about to give the final blow when I heard a noise from behind me.

Someone was coming.

The noise distracted me long enough for the assassin to slam me against the wall and slice along my knuckles, making me drop my pocket knife. I hissed in pain as he pinned me against the wall using his body to keep me feet off the ground.

"You've changed a lot these past few years, what happened to the terrified little brat that ran away from her dying family?"

"She died along with them!" I spat as my blood boiled with rage.

"Such fire! It almost seems like a shame to kill you. Oh well." He raised his butcher knife high above his head, traces of the last poor soul he came in contact with still dripping from its edge. I struggled against his hold, it can't end like this!

~BANG~

The assassins body went cold and his grip slumped as he tumbled to the floor, dropping me as he went.

Releasing the breath that I didn't realise I was holding, I shifted my gaze down the hallway.

Peter White!?

"You shouldn't be roaming the Castle on your own. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows."

"Why on Earth did you save me? I thought you despised everyone but Alice…" I cringed at the thought of him codling my cousin.

"That is precisely why you are still alive. My Alice seems to be very fond of you, and as much as I would have enjoyed watching this germ take you apart, I could not bare the thought of how upset dear Alice would be if she found your dismembered corpse on the floor."

I peeled myself away from the wall and picked up my pocket knife –hands still trembling.

"Speaking of Alice, tell me why you kidnapped my cousin." I struggled to fold my knife back up and place it in my holster with only one hand, trying desperately not to get blood over my dress which had surprisingly stayed clean.

"My beautiful Alice, related to a germ like you!?" He pointed at me in disbelief as I limped past him. The assassin had done something to my leg when he threw me against the wall.

"Yes we're related. And because you saved my life, you are lucky not to have my fist in your face! I like to live by the phrase 'an eye for an eye'."

"And what eyes have you taken for a germ like that to come for you?"

"Do you have a germ complex, because you seem to call everyone and everything you don't like a germ."

"Do not change the subject! I had asked you a question."

"Why shouldn't I? You did the same." The White Rabbit growled as I gave him a smug grin and looked down at my bloody hand.

"Do me a favour… don't tell Alice about this." I indicated to wear my knife was hidden.

"And why would I help you!?"

"Because I could get you into Alice's good books. I know you have a thing for her." He hesitated. Obviously thinking my offer over in his head, but I already knew his answer before the words poured out of his mouth.

"Fine. But let me hear what you would say." Wow, smart move.

"Well, I will act all frightened and shaken up, and you pretend to comfort me-"

"I will do no such thing! Who knows what germs you're wriggling with…"

"Look, I know you're an asshole to everyone bar Alice (ish) but if you want her to notice you for something good rather than bad, you're just going to have to play along!" He turned his nose up as we neared the grand hall where the ball was being held. I was walking with my arm raised- one; to stop it from bleeding and, two; so it wouldn't spill blood over my, so far, clean dress.

Even though I was nearly killed back there –although thinking about it, that's probably why- I can't help bet let what Lizard boy said to me earlier…

'I did it for revenge. Your mother, your father, and even your precious brother… They murdered my brothers, they murdered my little sister, and they murdered my parents.'


	11. Friend, or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was that last chapter I have all written up from my originall writings my little penguins, so if you would like to see more from this story, please leme know! (^J^)  
> ~S.P.O~

~P.O.V; Nightmare~  
How curious it was to see Peter return with November –in one piece that is. Alice had started worrying the moment her injured cousin came through the door.

I must say her acting is brilliant… November had told me thoughts on the White Rabbit and I don't think that she would be so 'buddy-buddy' with him until he had a few teeth missing.

Once she was finally patched up, November grabbed a chair and placed it as far into the corner as she could put it, and looked into the growing crowd with suspicious eyes.

Her eyes then locked with my own.

'An A.S.O agent managed to get into the castle. If your assistant makes one move to suggest anything, I'm gonna assist him to his grave.' Why is she always so negative!? But she is right though, why are the A.S.O here?

I ask Ace to keep an eye on November for me, to make sure that she was okay, and then I head over to where Grey is stood pondering on the evenings events. After explaining to him what November hat told me, I felt his aura grow cold.

'They've found me.'

~P.O.V Change; Grey~  
They finally decided to hunt me down. I knew it was only a matter of time before the figured out my location and came to silence me!

That also explains November's injuries. The man who tried to kill her was the same guy who kicked the shit out of me for failing to do so, and, let her get away.

It seems only right to have my only friend figure to put me in the ground.

'Cruncher… You brought that on yourself.' As I reflect on the A.S.O had slowly corrupted the poor lads mind to the point of madness, I hadn't noticed that one of my old team mates had snuck up on me until he had attacked.

But I was quicker.

I sliced deep into the back of his knee and watched him tumble to the ground. It wasn't long before another assassin had come flying at me from the shadows.

'Of course they'd send back up. I'm not exactly a one man job…'

Duck. Move. Duck. Move. Duck. Move.

'Damn it! This one's quick!' My back hit a tree and gave me the chance to attack as his weapon had become stuck in the thick trunk.

Blood sprayed into the air as his body slinked to the floor with his neck sliced open.

I wasn't given any time to celebrate my victory, as the rest of the assassins team had appeared. I had counted them off –There were six of them- each armed to the teeth.

I was trying to sort out strategies in my head but either way I was pretty screwed. They had completely surrounded me and had, no doubt, formed a line up that worked there strengths against me.

"It really is a shame Lizard. You were a great asset tour team." This was 'Giant'. By the look of it, he had been promoted to team leader.

"Yeah well, I found a better way to live my life."

"What, by babysitting that worthless 'boss' of yours?" Giant howled at his own comment and his team mates laughed along with him.

"Nightmare-Sama saved me, saved me from the likes of you!" I took up a defensive position as Giant took a step towards me, blocking the others from view.

"That piece of shit only postponed your funeral!" His laughter bellowed out again, but no laughter from the others followed. Giant noticed this as well and took a step back before turning to look.

"You know, you shouldn't judge a person by looks alone. For example, even though Nightmare is all sickly and stuff, he would have noticed that I was here before I had a chance to blink." It was November; she was sat on a rock with one of her legs pulled up and her arm rested on it. She had also pulled her dress up and tied it by her waist using her hair band, leaving it to flout in the wind. (Luckily she was warring shorts underneath)

The assassins laid unconscious on the floor in front of her and her smug grin grew when she saw how enraged Giant was.

"You little bitch!" The giant brute charged at her, but not before ramming a couple of knifes around my collar and arms –pinning me to the tree. He smashed into the rock as November jumped up and rolled over his back. She then kicked him in the hip when he turned around.

Because she was so small compared to Giant, November was able to move around him with such agility that even I was impressed.

Giant did manage to kick her pretty hard in the stomach which sent her flying backwards.

"Come on Rose! Get up!"

"That little brat will never get up again once I'm done with her!" He ran at me, there was a glint of metal, blood spattered on the floor… But it wasn't mine…

"You should really be sure that your victim is unable to move before you turn your back on them!" She pulled the knife from Giant's chest and watched him go down, no emotion shown, neither on her face, nor in her eyes.

"Lizard, *gasp*… keep… an eye on this one *gasp*…she may… be the end of you…" The last words from this monster –No!- this lost soul… was a warning for me?

The girl turned to me, a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"See what you turned me into… Can you see what I am becoming!?"

*SLAP*

"Don't think that just because I saved you, that makes us friends. 'Cuz it doesn't. I wanna know more about my parents… about my brother." She yanked the knifes out of my flesh pretty damn hard, if that didn't make her clear enough, then the tears certainly did.

"W-what's wrong… are you hurt?" She just pointed towards the castle, and when I looked, I saw Alice stood there… eyes wide and terrified.

~P.O.V Change; Alice~  
I ran as fast as my legs would carry me away from the scene.

"Alice… Alice please wait!" November had caught up to me already and had a hold of my wrist.

"Explain to me; just what the hell was that all about back there!?"

"That guy came to kill the Lizard; I stopped him, that's it."

"How can that be it!? How can you be so calm after slicing a man through W-what the hell happened to you?" Her grip loosened and her eyes fell.

"After you throw an egg into a wall it cracks… it will still be an egg, but it's a mess of what it used to be and it's never the same again. I guess I'm Humpty Dumpty, and I fell off that wall –not out of my own clumsiness- but because somebody pushed me… and no matter how hard I try to pick up the pieces and pull myself back together again, it just won't work. I'm a mess of what I used to be."

Wow… That was so deep…but what exactly did she mean; She's a mess? How is she a mess? Who pushed her over the edge to become a killer!?

"T-that doesn't tell me what happened November…" Her eyes shot up and she seemed to freeze. I get the feeling that she doesn't want to tell me, but I've got to try.

"You used to tell me everything… why are you keeping something so big from me?"

"It's for your own good Alice. The less you know, the safer you will be." She had completely let go of my wrist now and had adverted her eyes again. Her eyes seemed to soften when they locked onto her bracelet.

"Do you remember what my brother Edward said when he gave me this?" She smiled as she shook her charmed wrist in front of me. She didn't wait for my answer as she chuckled painfully at the memory.

"He told me that a rose is a symbol of love and a circle is one of eternity, meaning that my bracelet was to show that he would love me for eternity…"

"Yeah, then you cried for hours when you broke it!" We giggled softly together before her face quivered.

"He's gone now… Edward was killed." I froze up and watched a single tear slide down her face. Feeling my own eyes watering up, I pulled my cousin into a tight hug.

And that's how we stayed for a while, crying and hugging. She won't tell anything else about it, and I don't blame her for it, but I still don't understand how Edwards's death turned her into a killer.

~P.O.V Change; November~  
Okay. So I may have gone a little over board with alcohol, but hay, if Ace didn't go and challenge me to a drinking game then I wouldn't be in the state that I'm in now! And I was a little depressed that Alice found out about Edward, and the whole, I kill people, thing.

Ace had also declared that we were gonna play hide and seek and that I was 'it'. Now knowing Ace, he would have gone into the dark and creepy forest to hide, so like any normal person would do in my situation…. I'm gonna win this fucking game!

I trouped myself through the forest looking in the most 'Ace-like' places to hide so, in a bush or, up a tree, or maybe in that suspiciously colourful tent that looks just like the big top from a circus… Oh shit…

I stood there glaring at the hell presented in front of me for a few moments, wondering if the knight would have been stupid enough to go wondering into satins home… Yes, yes was the answer to that question and there was no way I was gonna go in there, so I think he wins this round.

I turned around to leave but nearly had a heart attack as I backed away from two little brats in clown costumes. Little shits…

"Hey who are you and what are you doing here?" The boy growled at me.

"Yes yes, what are you doing here? No one is allowed to interrupt practise!" The girl frowned.

Practise… At night? What are these brats practising for anyway, horror movies?

"Maybe she's here to steal our techniques Mary."

"So you think Joker would mind if we got rid of her Timmy?"

The little brats think they're gonna take me down do they? Well, I simply can't just let them win, can I? I smirked at their flimsy little knifes, (not that mine was any better) as they got into fighting stances.

"That's cute, are you gonna cut up an apple for me?" I teased, making them loose there temper. I ran up a tree and flipped over the little girl who had ran at me, then twirled my foot in a circular motion to take out her feet, but surprisingly she dodged it and kicked me in the jaw!

'What the fuck!? I'm losing to a brat!' Now don't think that I was going all out on her, cause they're just kids, but when that kid turns out to be rather good, I'm gonna kick her fucking ass!

I grabbed her by the hair and held her in a lock while taking the weapon off of her, but her little friend had sliced me on the hip with his own knife.

"Your gonna get it kid!" I gritted through my teeth at the little bastered but he just laughed in my face. He ran at me and I pulled a nasty little trick. I pushed 'Mary' at him, causing them to collide and for 'Timmy' to cut into his friends skin.

She sat there crying and he kneeled down next to her panicking, I all the while was leaning against a tree twirling Mary's knife in my hand and feeling quite amused.

'Serves you right you little clown demons.'

"What's going on out here?" Tall-ish guy with wine red hair and eye (yes eye, he had the other covered by a cool looking eye patch) had came out of the circus tent to check out the commotion. His eye landed on the two brats on the floor then it trailed to me and I immediately stopped spinning the knife.

"My my, what do we have here?" He asked me in a sugar coated voice that made me want to vomit. "It seems like you've bulled my poor little underlings…"

"Yeah well, maybe you should keep your 'poor underlings' on a leash." He looked a little taken back at my snappy attitude but followed this with another smile.

"Oh dear, I hope they weren't any trouble Miss…" He ushered the brats back into the tent and gave me his full attention.

"They tried to kill me…. Now don't get me wrong, I know they're only kids, but I don't let 'potential death' go that easily." I snapped.

"Ooh, she's feisty Joker, you've got your work cut out for ya~" What the fuck? His lips didn't move but that was defiantly his voice!

The clown king chuckled at my confused face. (Yes I said clown king - Get over it!)

"Look Joker, now you've gone and confused the little Miss." He seemed to drift his eye to the little mask on his belt and- wait a minute!

"Hey! Who that hell are ya calling little!? Ya royal clown bastard…" His smile was replaced by a look of slight sadness and the voice that I thought was his ventriloquism act howled with laughter.

"Royal clown bastered, oh that's precious!~"I noticed the mask rumble as the words flowed from no ware, I was more than a little bit curious.

"That's not very nice Miss, and I didn't mean to offend you…" The guy tilted his head cutely to the side… what the fuck!? I called a CLOWN cute… Okay so maybe we was slightly cute, but only a little bit.

"And I'm a Jester, not a clown." He had noticed my shift in posture after his cute tilt and intended to use that to his advantage by drooping his shoulders and side glancing at me like a scolded child.

I inhaled sharply through my nose and tried to shift my gaze away from the man. I couldn't help it though; I couldn't resist it when a man is sad, it's too fucking cute!

"Oh for fucks sake, you had to go and ruin it didn't you!? You were nearly in my pant's toots but if ya gonna be sucked up by this fuck face's act then you can fuck off~" My cuteness over load was crushed and I glared fully at the stupid mask that I now realised was a communicator.

"Excuse me? What makes me think that I want to be in your pants you fucking retard?" The 'Jester' seemed shocked at my choice of words but smirked and looked down at the mask when he noticed that I was speaking to it and not him.

The mask however shook with anger at being called a retard.

"Don't get fucking sassy with me you little bitch! Who the fuck do you think you're talking too? I'm Joker, and don't you fucking forget it!~" I huffed at the mask's arrogance.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was facing Batman's nemesis, and who's the one getting sassy? Nobody ever turned the magnificent Joker before? I'm November Rose, dick head, so don't even think about forgetting it." I smirked at Joker's silence then realised how close I had gotten to the clown king during my rant.

Blushing, I slowly looked up into the man's eye. Who exactly are these two? Are they my friend, or foe?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this, I realise that it's not that great but I did write this in 2012 when I was 13 so please don't judge too harshly (^J^) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
